i just want a little bit more
by frdss-gstnn
Summary: It's not wrong for a man to hope, right? oneshot.


Okay. Hello again. After writing my last and first one-shot of Avengers (especially over this couple), I was so happy with the reviews I had received. You all have make my day, and I was glad I had make more than one people happy by reading my one-shot. Obviously, this couple, Agent Maria and Captain Steve deserves much more love. Come on, they are so cute together, are they not? Okay, I was listening to random music on the net when I found this song; A Little Bit Longer by Nick Jonas. There was this one line that kept me thinking of this couple, or so one of my reviewers had named them, Stevia; "._..and every time you smile and laugh, you glow.._.". This is my thought of that particular lyrics of the song connected along with this amazing, wonderful, beautiful couple. Hope you have a good time reading this good-for-nothing one-shot and tell me what you think! Remember, I don't have that much knowledge of the Avengers aside from watching the movie.. so if any of the information is wrong, feel free to tell me. -bbc

**disclaimer**: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s).

* * *

**i just want a little bit more**  
by _BigBenMitchell_

* * *

Agent Maria Hill to Steve Rogers aka Captain America was, at first, just another intelligent SHIELD agent who works hard and does her duty just as she was ordered to.

But then, something happened. All around him were talking strategy, were talking plans when their eyes met across the table. His blue ones stared right through her green ones, only for a moment. They held it, not knowing the reason why, but those little seconds stretched into forever and that's how long he had felt. Agent Hill blinked, realization came upon her face when _she knew this staring-thing isn't supposed to be happening_ and she averted her eyes away, continuing whatever she was doing and let him be, wondering _what on earth was that_?

Sometimes, Captain Steve Rogers caught himself staring at her.

They never really talked to one another. No, nothing has changed between them- things remain as it was. But he has notice her more often. Even if she's standing among the crowds, at the background and alone. He had noticed her. And sometimes, he wonders if she ever notices him, more than someone who is merely apart of the Avengers, more than what the world sees in him, the Captain, the living legend. He knows who she is by stories he listens and the things she does when he observes. She's more than meets the eyes, more than just _another_ SHIELD agent. More than he had profiled her to be.

She's tough and harsh, just like he had expected her to be. She knows what she's doing, you can see it in her eyes. The way she furrows her brows in concentration and the speed reading she does while going through reports either on papers or on screen. The way she types so fast on the computer-thing and barks order to the ones below her _to do their damn jobs_ and be _done with it_. She has this mask she puts on everyday- one she wouldn't let it slip, one she wouldn't let to break to show her real emotions underneath. "Hill's good like that. Keeping her emotion in," Clint had said to him one day.

Only after a while does he realize that she had put up walls, a way to prevent herself from getting hurt.

He does not know what is she hiding under the so-called mask she puts on for everyone's show, but he does a slight knowledge to why. He listens to rumors, has a 'little birdie' telling him every single details of what's happening - "She had a hard life. Growing up with her father resenting her because he blames her for his wife's death during childbirth. Don't know what she did with him, though. She never really talks about it." He knows she's still hurts and still a _human_. The fact he saw her eyes red and swollen on Phil's funeral only served as evident - "He was a good man," he told a little after, flashing a small yet sad smile.

She looked at him, her eyes are calculating -_why is Captain America talking to her_? her mind seemed to wonder - but she nodded her head at his statement, looking away. "He was. He looked up to you very much, Captain."

Her words stung him, but he kept it in. Only swallowing the guilt down and tried his best to focus on something else.

Maybe it's wrong, but as time progresses, Steve finds amusement in observing her. He knows she used to bite her fingernails when she's nervous, because sometimes when she caught herself biting on her nails, she would curse in disgusts silently. He knows she's insecure of how she looks. It was accidental, you can say so, when his eyes suddenly came upon to stare at her in one of the private party Tony would insists on having where she brushed her hair and fixed her dress within minutes after minutes. Doesn't she know she's gorgeous? Even when she's wearing the usual every day SHIELD agent's uniform, she looks _stunning_.

And when she smiles... Steve had to take a moment to compose himself. It happened all so suddenly- she was talking with one of the SHIELD agents, probably one of those who she had trusted over the years of working together, when her thin lips curved into a smile. His heart stopped and he couldn't force himself to _look away_. She doesn't smile a lot, only then did he noticed. She should. That wasn't enough when she laughed. Steve's chest tightened and he could feel her laugh, it was only a small innocent laughter, did _something_ to him. Although he didn't know exactly _what_.

He knows- _No_, he _witnesses_ it with his own eyes whenever the doubt makes its appearance in her eyes, coating it whenever she sees the Avengers or whenever Fury is giving them an order. But every time they got back from a mission, he wouldn't miss the way her eyes are searching, calculating every member of the Avengers to make sure they all had come back alive, _safe and sound_. He had stumbled on his steps one day, pained and tired, and one pair of arms caught him. When his eyes snapped open, he realized it was her. "Agent Hill," he had managed to choke out, surprised but his grip on her only got tighter, not wanting this support to go away just yet.

She hadn't look up to him but her touch on him had been more aggressive, if not tough. He couldn't really blame her. To her, he must've weight tons compared to her lean and small body. "You'll be fine, Captain. Just be careful," she warned him through her teeth.

He couldn't contain his smile when he breathed, "Thanks."

That's when she had stopped in her steps and looked up to him. Her eyes are of confused, are of questioning. _Did he just really said that_? Once again, even though much more closer than before, blue eyes met with green ones. He only offers her his best smile, pushing aside the pain that is slightly killing him inside, convincing her he _did_ said his thank. She swallowed, nodding to herself, "I'm just doing my job, sir."

He thought she would say something like that, _so professional_ he had scoffed. But he didn't say anything, only leaning in closer to her.

Could it be possible for her to care about him?

* * *

It was another one of Tony's private party and he had suited up, much more modern with the help of Clint and _Tony_ of course ("Seriously Cap, I appreciate you trying to relive the moment when old-man fashion is actually 'in the season' but I don't think it's helping anyone with their eyesight. Please, for dear God's sake, let me help you!") when he's all alone, staring at the expensive glass of champagne in his hand.

He looks up, not really knowing why, and his eyes look over to her. Agent Maria Hill, in a dress with her hair falling down to her shoulder, cupping her face beautifully. She looks uncomfortable- no, she doubts her appearance. You can see it in her face. She's gazing everywhere, worried as her fingers fiddles with her dress. He doesn't remember when he moves, but he does and now, he's coming to her. Still, she isn't aware of his presence.

"Agent Hill," he greets politely, and she stops fiddling. Her eyes are on him now. He smiles, nodding his head to her, "Are you enjoying your evening?"

She's at lost of words. Her brows furrow just as slightly, perhaps confused to why he's here, _talking to her_. She bites her lips for a second and looking at the party scene, "_Captain_." Of course, she must acknowledge his title first, mustn't she? "I'm... Well, to be honest, partying isn't really something I would do to pass my time..."

"Yes." He accepts her answer and looks over the party scene too, before looking back at her again. "Is there something wrong with your dress?"

She sinks in breaths and stops what she's doing overall. She sighs and cross her left hand to her right hand, the uneasiness smearing clearly on her face. "I'm not really... _used_ to wearing these types of clothing," she answers, uncertainty drops from her every words, yet she kept it firm and steady, like a trained agent should.

"Well, I think you look beautiful." He tells her smoothly, sipping on his champagne.

She stares right at him, blinking. He can tell she's questioning what he just said. "I'm sorry, sir but I must have heard you wrong-,"

"I said, you look beautiful, Maria." He said, putting his glass of champagne down by the nearest table. The sweats slowly crawling up to his palm. He takes a deep breath and turns around, facing her. Naturally, like he would always do, he smiles. "Maria, can I call you that? Only for tonight."

She gulps, her eyes cast downwards. One of her fingers keep brushing a strain of hair that often falls into her face, "Ah, I'm not sure about that, sir-,"

"_Please_?" he begs her, his voice's soothing.

She looks into his eyes and eventually, gives in. "Only for tonight," she repeats his word.

He grins, "Only for tonight," he said it again, this time, with a hint of playfulness. If this turns out to be something more, maybe tonight won't be the last time he called her 'Maria'. He takes her hand, finding it much more softer than he had imagined yet rough all at the same time. He blames it on the harsh training an agent must have gone through. "Dance with me? Please don't say no."

She hesitates but she responds and lets him lead their way to the dance floor. Just before they begin to move with the music, he leans in, for a moment brushing his lips against her cheek, and whispers. "Smile, Maria. You're beautiful when you smile."

And she does.

* * *

Who knows, maybe it _could_ be more?

* * *

**Fin**.


End file.
